


Blurred Lines

by favoriteboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Harry is a nerd sort of, Harry made out with Grimmy a few times, High School AU, Homophobia, Louis is a jock kind of, M/M, Oneshot, also homophobic but not really, but lol at them in an ap class together, mentions of Ed, mentions of Liam, mentions of Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoriteboyfriends/pseuds/favoriteboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the hot nerdy boy & Louis is the soccer player who's a big mean bully & beats Harry up.</p><p>[Title is from that awesome Pharrell and Robin Thicke song. It may or may not make sense but that song kicks ass.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 1.

Harry is nervous. Too nervous. He's standing outside of his brand new school, a pile of books taller than his head balancing precariously in his right hand, as his left shakily pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath. He had heard a lot about this school. Yep, a whole lot. His parents loved it, couldn't wait for him to start. The teachers had explained all the wonderful things in store for him. The advanced classes he could take, the clubs he could join. But the only thing his brain would retain is what he had overheard that group of boys talking about just a few days prior.  
Thing is, Harry never really had a problem with making friends growing up. He met his best friends, Liam and Niall, in chess club. Another close friend, Ed, had been a student teacher in one of his classes. He didn't go to football games, or school dances. He didn't care for pep rallies or taking up baseball, (although his parents would have loved that, as they're constantly telling him to get his nose out of books and go outside), and he sure as hell didn't care about everyone knowing that he was gay. He hadn't had many boyfriends, but when the kids at school started seeing him making out with Nick from one of his AP classes, well, really no one was surprised.

There are 200 days in a school year, and day 1 is dragging by.

Harry thinks he can hear each tick-tock the clock makes as the last hour of the day passes by. It had been a very uneventful day, but he was glad it would soon be over. He wasn't very talkative, not necessarily shy, just sort of withdrawn. Although, once you got to know him, he had a wicked sense of humor. He had enjoyed Chemistry immensely, and had even managed to find a group of av club kids to sit with at lunch. He had passed them a few times throughout the course of the day, (the group he had overheard those boys talking about), but just kept his head down and continued walking. At least he had gone unnoticed. At least, that's what he thought, until he walked into the doors of his final class of the day, to see Louis Tomlinson sitting at one of the desks in the back. The clock makes it's final tick for the day and Harry is out the door before it even has a chance to make a tock.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 5.

It's the end of the first week, and Harry thinks he was wrong. Which is extremely interesting, considering Harry is pretty much never wrong. He's very smart. But this week had gone by without anything bad happening. He was beginning to think, well, hope, that the rumors weren't true. Maybe that group of boys wasn't so bad. After all, he had a class with Louis, who appeared to be the ringleader, and although he was constantly jostling other kids around, he hadn't even glanced at Harry. So Harry kept to himself for the most part, concentrating on schoolwork, and signing up for a few after school clubs to occupy his mind. And you know, so his parents wouldn't start in on him again about joining a sport. (His argument that chess is a sport never really worked with them.)

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 20.

After being in his new school for a month, Harry decided it was pretty okay. He missed his best friends of course, but he had managed to make some new ones. He had grown pretty close to a boy named Zayn. Zayn was the artsy type, which Harry kinda thought was cool. He had tattoos, which was new for Harry, but he didn't mind. He never asked Zayn what they meant, instead used his imagination, trying to find logical explanations for each and every one. They were opposites in a way. Zayn the outgoing, cool as a cucumber type, and Harry is sort of tightly wound, and sorta kinda maybe a little shy. But they worked, and Harry was glad to have someone to sit with at lunch.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 30.

After a month and a half here, Harry hadn't given any more thought to what those boys had said. He definitely hadn't thought about Louis Tomlinson (or how good he looked that one day he wore those sinfully tight pants that he rolled up at the bottom with his soccer jersey that had the number 17 on the back and his fringe was a little messy and he was a tiny bit pink from being outside too much and his eyes were actually really blue that day nope he definitely hadn't thought about that at all) and was finding himself enjoying school. These are the things he was thinking when he felt himself being shoved into a locker for the first time in his life.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 60.

It was becoming routine. This whole getting shoved into lockers thing. And that was on a good day. Some days, it seemed, Louis was really, really mad, and took it out on Harry using his fists, and sometimes his legs. And his legs were very strong, thanks to soccer. Harry's parents had stopped asking about the bruises, and Harry had stopped crying after the first couple weeks. He also stopped thinking about Louis Tomlinson chasing after the soccer ball in that jersey with the 17 on the back and those shorts and those ridiculous thighs and even his soccer cleats were cute and okay, maybe he hadn't stopped thinking about it completely, but he definitely wasn't thinking about it at this particular moment, when Louis was yelling things like "fag" and "cocksucker" at him as he was giving him a particularly hard ass whooping.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 80.

Zayn tries his hardest not to laugh when Harry tells him the news. Zayn isn't a mean person, and he feels bad for Harry, has even tried to stick up for him a few times. He gave up when they realized it wouldn't work, nobody stopped Louis and his gang, and nobody got in their way unless they wanted their ass kicked, too. But the situation is so absurd, it's hard not to laugh. Harry's 6th hour teacher said Harry was the only one smart enough to get Louis' grade high enough to pass the class. He had no other choice, he had said. He wouldn't be able to play soccer if he failed. And when Harry thought about that jersey with the 17 on the back and those ridiculous thighs that glistened with sweat when Louis chased that soccer ball around the field, he thought there was no way in hell he was going to let Geometry stand in the way of that.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is 100.

The year is halfway over, and something has changed. Harry still gets his ass kicked by Louis, that ungrateful little shit. (Yes Harry is tutoring him and helping him pass but is he thankful, no of course not) But something is different. The punches are less painful. There is a look in Louis' eyes that Harry can't quite place. Which is saying something since every time Louis hits him in the face Harry's glasses go flying so he's blind as bat, but those eyes, those eyes are cutting right through Harry's entire body, and that's what he focuses on as he takes his beatings. Louis is changing and Harry isn't entirely sure if that's good or bad.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 110.

Harry thinks he knows why Louis is acting weird. And as much as he doesn't want to think about it, it's really all he can think about. Zayn laughs at him because he thinks it's the best thing in the world, but Harry thinks it just may be the worst. He really can't think about anything else (and if he's being totally honest he really likes thinking about those ridiculous red skinny jeans that Louis wore the other day with that jumper that fit his curves so perfectly Harry wanted to run his fingers over them) but he can't think about anything else and it's affecting his schoolwork. Which is saying a lot considering Harry can pretty much do his biology homework with his eyes closed. So he decides he has to say something to Louis, for his own sake.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 120.

Harry brings it up on their walk from school to Harry's house. (Louis is wearing shorts today- SHORTS- can you believe the nerve of this guy? and his delicious legs are sun-kissed and toned and Harry decides he loves summer because it forces Louis to wear less clothing) Harry can't stop the words that come pouring out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, sounding something like "Louisareyougay" and instantly regrets it because Louis has him pinned to the ground, with fire in his eyes. "What the fuck did you just say?" is what Louis says but Harry doesn't hear him because he realizes he's pinned under those sinful thighs and Louis is wearing shorts and not hitting him and he might be sort of turned on. He starts to open his mouth to say something, anything, but all of a sudden Louis' mouth is on Harry's and he can't remember what they were talking about or what's going on or even what day of the year it is because Louis Tomlinson is kissing him.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 140.

It's been going on for two weeks, but it feels like much longer. Harry has no idea what the hell is even going on, but doesn't say anything. I mean how can he when Louis is shoving his tongue down Harry's throat before they even have the chance to crack open their geometry books? Not to mention it's still summer weather and Louis is wearing tank tops now and Harry thinks Louis' tattoos are way better than Zayn's and wants to trace each one with the tips of his fingers. So he sighs into Louis' mouth and lets it happen. He can't wait to tell Zayn about this one, because Zayn thinks the whole thing is absolutely hilarious. Harry wonders why he even hangs out with Zayn.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 160.

It's particularly hot, and Harry is even wearing shorts, which is weird, because Harry doesn't wear shorts. Louis is wearing his soccer uniform and Harry finds himself having trouble breathing, not due to the actual temperature, but Louis has never looked this good before and the last game of the season is tonight and Louis is pumped up for the big game and he has a sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes and Harry realizes that Louis' eyes are his favorite shade of any color ever. It's their last tutoring session, despite all they've been through, Louis went from a D to a B, and they're just reviewing for a test. And then it will all be over and Harry will be left wondering why the hell Louis Tomlinson had screwed with his head in such a big way.

There are 200 days in a school year, and day 160 is weird.

Harry didn't see it coming, and he doesn't think Louis did either. They were fighting, actually physically fighting (which is kinda weird because since they had started making out Louis hadn't hit him) but it was over some stupid geometry question. Louis had no reason to get angry and Harry was angry at the situation and how had he fallen for this bully that wasn't nice at all and that hurt Harry but those eyes and that body were too much and all of a sudden they were fighting. They were rolling around, aiming at nothing and everything and then all of a sudden they were kissing. But not the regular after school makeout sessions. This was different. Frantic. And Harry finally understood.

There are 200 days in a school year, and day 160 is Harry's favorite.

They somehow made it to Harry's bed, before collapsing into a tangled, sweaty mess of limbs, sticking to each other from the heat. Louis was all tongue, very frantic. Harry couldn't think at all because it was Louis and his body was pressed into Harry's and it was all curves and sweaty and skin and his erection through his soccer shorts and it was too much. Finally they managed to peel their sticky clothes off and were back on each other like magnets and it felt delicious, feeling Louis' cock rubbing against his own. And Harry definitely taught Louis how to give a blowjob that day but he didn't have to teach him anything at all when it came to fucking Harry into submission because Louis had no problem doing that.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is day 190.

There are only two weeks of school left, and Harry is outside waiting for Louis in the parking lot. It's been a month and a half, but his breath still catches when Harry sees him wearing his favorite pair of skinny jeans with rolled up bottoms and his Toms and a sinfully tight band tee with his fringe tucked into a beanie and Harry thinks he looks sort of like a punk rocker because of his tattoos and he likes it a lot. His breath also catches when Louis reaches him, offering up a kiss on the lips. Harry could get used to this.

There are 200 days in a school year, and today is the last day.

Everyone is scrambling around, emptying out lockers, and being obnoxious. Harry is at his locker when he feels a hand on his waist. He turns around and forgets anything and everything because those icy blue eyes catch him off guard every time. Louis leans in to kiss him and whispers those three words that Harry never would have expected to hear from someone like Louis Tomlinson and Harry feels like he might pass out because oh yes, he had heard him right, and he felt like this is one of those moments in movies where everyone is crying and cheering and there are fireworks, except this isn't a movie it's real life and as he says "I love you, too," he swears he maybe saw fireworks & maybe this isn't a movie but he did get his fairytale ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on [tumblr](http://popstarboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/53939782826). This is what happened. I like the idea but not too sure how I feel about the outcome?? Not beta'd, I just wrote this in like an hour & am a rebel so I'm just gonna post it. Also, sorry for lack of smut, didn't really fit in. Any feedback is appreciated! xx


End file.
